Fic of the Day Day 1
by Jaylia
Summary: It has a bit of Lemon... more on the Lime side... only a little bit though. Anyway it's a humor fic, and it was done when I was half sleep. FiliaXellos pairing! Enjoy!


ficoftheday Scene: Roadside... 

Lina: I'm tired. I wanna eat. I'm tired. I wanna eat. I'm tired. I wanna eat. 

Gourry: I'm tired. I wanna eat. I'm tired. I wanna eat. I'm tired. I wanna eat. 

Amelia: Don't worry, Lina-san! Gourry-san! We'll be at Filia-san's in just a little while. 

Zelgadis: ::looks down at his map:: Hmm… If we turn left we'll be there in thirty minutes. 

Lina: What? I hear food calling me! ::gets excited:: Let's go, Gourry! 

Gourry: Hai, Lina! 

Narrator: Lina and Gourry take off with a Raywing. 

Zelgadis: Might as well follow. Let's go Amelia. 

Amelia: Hai. 

Scene: Filia's house: Filia's bedroom... 

Narrator: There are noises heard of serious...er, uh, ::blushes:: 

Amelia: What's wrong Narrator-san? 

Narrator: N-nothing! Ok back to the story... 

Filia: Hurry up Xellos... we don't have all day. ::Is spread eagle on the bed:: 

Xellos: I'm hurrying ::mutters while fumbling with a condom:: hmm How do these things work again? 

Filia: This always happens... Baka Namagomi ::takes the condom from Xellos:: Like this... 

Xellos: Ah! That's how it is! Oh wait... keep rubbing me right there... yeah... 

Narrator: There is a knock at the door. 

Filia: ::sits up:: I thought I just heard a knock 

Xellos: It's your imagination. ::takes Filia's hand:: Come on let's finish. 

Narrator: Another knock is heard 

Xellos !@#$%$#@! ::mumbles:: Just when it was getting good. ::grabs his robe:: You stay there... I'll be back in a minute. ::mumbles again:: After I kill whoever is at the door. 

Filia: ::smiles:: Alright, Xel-honey ^_^ 

Xellos: ::walks off and answers door:: What do you want? 

Lina: Huh? Xellos? What are you doing here? 

Amelia: Xellos-san? 

Xellos: Iyaa! I didn't know Lina-tachi was on their way her! What a surprise! ::twitches:: I got up from a warm bed for this? 

Gourry: What did you say? 

Xellos: N-nothing 

Lina: You still didn't answer my question! Anyway, where is Filia? 

Xellos: Filia-san? W-well, er, sore wa- 

Zelgadis: ::Grabs Xellos by the neck:: Don't think about it. 

Xellos: Why Zel! I didn't know you cared! 

Zelgadis: What did you do to Filia? 

Lina: That's right! If you are here then Filia must be in danger! We must save her from you're evil plans! ::poses:: 

Xellos: ::thinking:: There's a nice thought 

Amelia: Lina-san! Those are my lines! 

Gourry: Don't worry Amelia. ::pats Amelia on her shoulders:: 

Filia: Xel-honey? Is something wrong? ::walks forward, tying her robe:: 

Lina, Zelgadis, Amelia, and Gourry: Xel-honey?! 

Xellos: ::Thinking:: there goes my reputation ::aloud:: F-Filia... what are you doing? I said I'd take care of it! 

Filia: Well Xellos... you were taking a long time and I- Huh? L-L-Lina-san?! 

Xellos: Baka Dragon... they never listen. 

Lina: Filia! Xellos! W-what-?! 

Filia: ::doesn't hear Lina:: What do you mean Baka dragon?! Namagomi! 

Xellos: Namagomi?! 

Filia: Hai! Namagomi! ::Sticks out tongue:: 

Xellos: Ha! Is that all you can do?! ::sticks out tongue and stretches to side of his mouth with his index finger:: 

Filia: ::fumes:: I need some tea... 

Xellos: ::continues to annoy her:: 

Lina: DARKNESS BEYOND TWILIGHT, CRIMSON BEYOND BLOOD THAT FLOWS! BURIED IN THE FLOW OF TIME... 

Gourry: O-Oi! Lina! You're casting the dragon slave! 

Amelia: Lina-san! ::hugs Lina, trying to stop her from casting the dragon slave:: You'll destroy the village! 

Xellos: ::Still doesn't hear Lina:: Cockroach?! How could you call me a Cockroach! ::Aura flares:: 

Filia: ::aura flares too:: 

Lina, Zelgadis, Amelia, and Gourry: ::pause to open their eyes wide and watch Filia and Xellos, not bothering to stop either one of them:: 

Lina: Gourry! Where'd you get that popcorn? 

Gourry: ::Shrugs:: 

Narrator: Filia and Xellos's Aura's go to battle... well try... It seems that their powers cannot fight each other and instead cancel each other out! 

Filia and Xellos: Nani?! How can that be?! 

Lina, Zelgadis, Amelia, and Gourry: Sugoi! 

Xellos: F-Filia... It seems that our powers cannot fight each other and instead cancel each other out! 

Filia: ::Starry eyes:: Xellos... 

Xellos: Filia... (Author's note: Sounds like how Ishida-san said Layla in the Fish people episode, Slayers TRY) 

Narrator: Filia and Xellos proceed to a deep kissing match. 

Lina, Zelgadis, Amelia, and Gourry: ::Sweatdrop:: 

Xellos: ::looks at Lina-tachi:: Well, er, we've got to go settle something. Ja ne! ::teleports him and Filia out:: 

Lina: Argh! I didn't get to get any food!!! 

Scene: Roadside... 

Lina: I'm tired. I wanna eat. I'm tired. I wanna eat. I'm tired. I wanna eat. 

Gourry: I'm tired. I wanna eat. I'm tired. I wanna eat. I'm tired. I wanna eat. 

Amelia: Don't worry, Lina-san! Gourry-san! We'll be at Martina and Zangulus's castle in just a little while. 

Zelgadis: ::looks down at his map:: Hmm… If we turn left we'll be there in thirty minutes. 

Lina: What? I hear food calling me! ::gets excited:: Let's go, Gourry! 

Gourry: Hai, Lina! 

Narrator: Lina and Gourry take off with a Raywing. 

Zelgadis: Might as well follow. Let's go Amelia. 

Amelia: Hai. 

End!   



End file.
